Libraries and Learning
by 1221bookworm
Summary: This is my contribution for the Library prompt for TLC Shipweeks 2017. It takes place shortly after the revolution, and is how Iko and Kinney decide that maybe they don't have to hate each other. I see Kiko as an eternal BrOTP – the kind of friend that you pitch into just for fun, and they do it right back to you.


**_A/N: This is my contribution for the Library prompt for TLC Shipweeks 2017. It takes place shortly after the revolution, and is how Iko and Kinney decide that_** **maybe** ** _they don't have to_** **hate** ** _each other. I see Kiko as an eternal BrOTP – the kind of friend that you pitch into just for fun, and they do it right back to you._**

 **Library – BrOTP Kiko**

"What are you doing in here?"

The voice was male and accusatory. Iko looked u from the book she was flipping through and glared at the intruder. "Oh, it's you."

Liam Kinney came around the end of the bookcase with his hands on his hips. "What is an android doing in the library?"

Iko stuck her tongue out at him. "For your information, these books are antiques and hold a great deal of value despite the information being widely available on the net." She poked him in the chest. "You should have more respect for your history."

"I do respect our history." Kinney was affronted. "However, I'm wondering – "

" _And_ , by the way, the _artistry_ that it takes to put these books together – they're a treasure!" Iko's voice rose with the heat of her passion. "Anyone with half a brain should recognize that." She flipped her braids in a silent dismissal.

"Not too many around here feel that way." Kinney raised an eyebrow at her. "Most think it's a waste of space."

"They're idiots."

"Well, I agree with you."

"You do?" Iko sounded incredulous.

Kinney shrugged. "I don't think we should get rid of it just because it's old. Besides, I like the _realness_ you get around books."

" _Realness_?" Iko repeated quizzically.

"Yeah," Kinney sat down next to her and plucked the book from her hands. "Nothing glamoured about this." He hefted it up to eye level. "Something solid and unchangeable about it. More truth than just about anything in Artemesia." He muttered the last bit to himself.

"They could be all lies." Iko argued. "They're just one person's opinion."

"True." Kinney placed the book back on the shelf. "But the words will stay the same, today, tomorrow …" His voice held a certain wistfulness.

"You don't like change, do you?"

"Everything is change – but I just want to be able to understand it. Like you for instance. I don't understand how you …" Kinney searched for a word, "exist. I don't understand how a collection of wires and metal can talk, and actually behave like a person.

"That's because Luna has been deprived of all the latest technology." Iko said matter-of-factly. "If you were on Earth, you'd see androids all the time, but," she flipped her braids again, "You'd never find one as unique as me!" she grinned.

"As much as a pain in the neck, you mean."

Iko stuck her tongue out at him. "Ok, Mr. oh-so-smart, it's my turn. I don't get your whole Lunar gift thing. It causes more trouble than it's worth. I think – "

"Oh, so now you're telling us how we should live our lives? What do you suggest? We gouge out our eyes so nobody can see anything?" Kinney's voice rose to fill the small library.

"No!" Iko's response reverberated in the shocked silence that followed her declaration. "I just want to understand," she added plaintively. "I can't see people's glamour – so I guess I don't understand it. Or the need for it." She whirled to look Kinney in the eye. "Let's make a deal."

"Huh?"

"I want to understand more about the lunar gift. You want to learn more about Earthen Androids. Right?"

"Yeah …" Kinney sounded unsure. Iko continued.

"We need to teach each other. Then we can each have an argument when someone says something insulting about the other one's culture. We can educate them." Iko nodded emphatically.

Kinney shrugged. "That sounds interesting. I'll meet you back here tomorrow, same time."

"Good. See you then."

"Bye." Kinney walked off, muttering under his breath. "I'll bet she argues with everyone. Even people who agree with her." He glanced back over his shoulder. "Weird."

Iko stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, then turned back to her own task, muttering to herself. "He's so handsome, but every time I think he's got a brain, he opens his mouth and proves he's a jerk."

Shaking her head mournfully at the insanity of it all, Iko shut the door to the library.


End file.
